


when superheros lose their super

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Again, Attempted Murder, Barry loses his powers, Death Threats, F/M, Kidnapping, Requested fic, Whump, injuries, meta-human, power stealing, they arent too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry Allen's identity is discovered by a dangerous Meta-Human his friends and family's lives are also put in danger but will he be fast enough to save them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dracula

**Author's Note:**

> A guy from Tinder requested this fic and it turned out to be a great idea so thanks man this ones for you :)

Barry cursed, frustrated, and heard Caitlin tell him off through his earpiece. 

“You, know for a superhero you sure have a dirty mouth Barry Allen.” 

Her tone was teasing but Barry really wasn’t in a teasing mood.

“Sorry Caitlin but I’ve been trying to get this guy for three hours now. How the hell am I supposed to stop him if I can’t touch him? You said the suit wouldn’t stop him from raining my powers.”

Cisco spoke up this time, sounding annoyed at the speedsters tone. 

“Hey, this isn’t my suits fault okay dude? Your just gonna have to do one of those mini tornado things you do.”

Barry grunted in annoyance. He knew he shouldn’t be getting angry at his team, it wasn’t their fault this meta-human was a tricky one. The guy could drain other meta-human’s powers which would be helpful if he was a good guy but because this was central city he was not a good guy. Not at all. His MO so far had been borrowing the powers from other meta-humans and using them to steal as much as he could. And he was very good at it. 

Luckily Cisco said that the power stealing wouldn’t last long and the powers he took faded away from him and back to the original meta-human within a couple of hours. Still he had to be careful.

Cisco had named the guy Dracula. For draining their pow-yeah you get the point.

For the last three hours Barry had sped around him and done everything he could to stop him getting away with the van of gold he had taken from the bank but the Dracula still possessed the powers from the last meta-human he had encountered. He was fazing through walls, specifically bank walls, and any other trap that The Flash set up to stop him. It was just getting to the time that his powers would wear off. 

“Okay Cisco he’s coming up to the turn, do your thing.” 

The stolen truck sped down the street, barley slowing down to turn the corner before Cisco armed some tire spikes in the middle of the street with something he had set up from the lab. 

The truck didn’t have adequate time to stop and rolled right over the spikes, popping all four tires and rolling the van completely. The Flash’s duty was to protect the people of this city, both good and bad, all their lives were worth something. And so having a Meta-human die in a rolling truck that he had helped to roll, wasn’t something that he could let happen. 

He had no choice but to pull Dracula from the truck and would have to hope that the guy would be too shocked to take his powers from him.

Timing it right, so he didn’t get crushed too, Barry sped into the cab of the truck, mid-roll, long enough to grab the meta-human and get out before either of them were crushed. Once he had the guy Barry sped them to the sidewalk where they could watch the wreckage from a safe distance.

Joe was already waiting with a pair of cuffs and The Flash took his hands off Dracula as soon as he could but through the noise of the truck rolling he could feel his powers draining. 

He felt heat and electricity being pulled out of him, trailing up his arms and into the hands of the bank thief now standing over him.  
“Damn Flash these powers feel good. I can feel my hair standing up with all this electricity.” 

After all that running and now without his powers Barry was completely drained of energy and couldn’t even move as his mask was pulled off. He could hear Joe yelling his name but he knew he wouldn’t be here fast enough. 

“Let’s see who the man is under this mask shall we?” 

Barry’s hands fluttered on the concrete, weakly trying to keep his identity, and therefore his friends and family, safe. But the fabric was pulled from his face and Dracula snickered. 

“Nice to meet you kid, but unfortunately I have to run. You’ll be seeing me later.”

He threw the mask back to the ground before speeding off before Joe could reach him, leaving a trail of lightning after him.   
Barry heard Cisco and Caitlin yelling in his ear and saw a glimpse of his adoptive dad above him before everything faded to black.


	2. Intentions

Barry groaned and wriggled around trying to get comfy. Suddenly realizing he didn’t actually know where he was the man opened his eyes and sat up, or at least tried to. Caitlin pushed him back down on the bed and tutted at him.

“Acute hypoglycemia. Again. Barry I wish you would be more careful.” 

The hero looked down at the IV taped to his arm as Caitlin fiddled with it and rested back in the bed.

“It kind of comes with the territory Cait…lin.” He had barely remembered that she didn’t like being called that particular nick name and shared a look with Cisco where the kid was sitting with the computers. Joe was also hanging around the lab but came to sit by his foster son’s bed when he noticed him awake. 

“Hey kid, how’re you feeling? You know it terrified me when I saw you laying on the ground like that.”

Barry sighed, guilty for once again worrying everyone.

Cisco piped up from behind the computers too. 

“Yeah dude your vitals were going crazy they dipped so fast Caitlin thought you were gonna die.”

Dr Snow rolled her eyes at her fellow scientist and went back to monitoring her patient.

“Oh I did not. How are you feeling though, you’ve been out for a while. Any light headedness? Nausea?”

Barry’s skin was tingling and while he did feel like throwing up he wasn’t about to tell Caitlin because he didn’t want to put her in pokey doctor mode any more than she already was.

“I feel like I’ve just been struck by lightning again, my skin is burning. I’m okay though I just need to go find the guy before he does something with that nice piece of information he learnt today. You know, my identity? Something he could use to hurt you guys? Or Iris?”  
Joe waved his worries away with an unconcerned shake of the head. 

“Iris is fine, she’s at work and there isn’t anything you can do from that bed. Which is where you are staying.”

Joe and Caitlin gave him stern looks and he knew they would never let him out till Dr Snow was satisfied that his health wasn’t at risk. But Barry couldn’t rest until he knew Dracula was off the streets. Now that he had his super speed he could wreak even more havoc on the city and now people would think it was The Flash that was doing it. Great. 

Sliding his legs off the bed, Barry tried to brush away the monitors on his chest as he sat up but found that actually he was way too dizzy to stand. 

“Barry what did I just say? You. Are. Not. Leaving .This .Bed. Do you understand?”

Caitlin was getting angry with him now as she pushed him back down and rearranged the scattered wires. But Barry needed to at least see if he still had his powers. They were a part of him and had become attached to his identity he wouldn’t want to be without them even for a few hours. Saving and protecting Central City was pretty important too of course.

Sitting up a little, and being careful of Caitlin’s watchful eye, Barry attempted to blur his hand with his super speed like he did with his face when he wanted to protect his identity. He managed a sad little wiggle. 

“Cisco when are my powers gonna come back? I have to go catch him, who knows what he’s doing with them?”

“I do.”

Cisco was still behind the computer monitors but pointed to one of the screens on the wall of the lab. It showed a map of the city with a blinking red dot on the screen. 

“After you went down I tracked him to an abandoned warehouse. It doesn’t look like he’s doing much except running all that stolen gold back to his hideout.”

Joe turned back to Barry before he could say anything. 

“Yes I’ve alerted the rest of the police of his whereabouts but with his powers we don’t want to move in until we know we can stop him. We don’t need anyone getting hurt today.”

Barry sighed in frustration for the umpteenth time that day. 

“Do you think I should have left him in that truck? If someone gets hurt it would be my fault.”

Joe sat on the bed beside his surrogate son. “Of course not Bar. Your job is to stop crime by putting the bad guys in jail. You saved his life and when we catch him he will get a chance to use the rest of his life for doing good. You did the right thing and weather people get hurt or not it’s not your fault.”

Barry nodded and thanked the man. 

“Your vitals look better but you don’t have your speed healing any more so don’t go do anything stupid and get yourself hurt alright?”

The hero smirked at her and rolled his eyes but thanked her for her help and started taking off the wires stuck to his chest. 

“Um guys I have bad news.”

Everyone looked to where Cisco was staring at the computer screen where the red dot was moving, with alarming speed, across the map.  
“He’s heading for the news office.”

“Iris.”

“Don’t you even think about going after him Barry.” Joe was already radioing the rest of the police department to get them going after their meta-human. While they couldn’t stop Dracula they could certainly protect his daughter.

“Joe’s right you can’t help without your powers.”

Barry got up from his bed and starting putting his suit back on, furious. 

“I can’t just sit here and wait for my powers to come back! It’s Iris! I can’t do nothing!”

Caitlin looked apologetic but still managed to look stern, however she managed that.

“You’re going to have to Barry, he has your powers, you can’t stop him.”

Barry ignored the doctor and instead put his mask on, following Joe out to the car outside where they sped off to Iris.


	3. Chapter 3

(I know this is bad writing but please just pretend that Barry didn’t leave star labs in his flash suit cause it doesn’t make sense for the story and I only realized this now, sorry so Barry’s in normal clothes, thanks guys)

Barry had already been without his powers when the meta human Cisco had wanted to call blackout had siphoned off the electricity of his speed force. That hadn’t ended well and Barry could only hope no one would end up dead this time. 

Barry was so used to arriving at a location seconds after deciding to go there that having to wait for them to arrive by car was not only frustrating it was making him anxious. He felt useless. Without his powers he had no way to stop Dracula, he wasn’t even a cop. But this was Iris, his best friend and the girl he had loved since they were children and he would do anything to get her back safe.

Joe was driving as fast as he could but Iris was already gone when they got there and Barry slammed his fists onto her desk, tell-tale pieces of paper strewed everywhere from where the meta had whisked her away. 

“Barry, calm down. We’ll find her.”

People in the Picture News office were staring but Barry couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“How are we going to stop him when we do? Joe, I can’t stop him without…… I don’t know what we’re gonna do.”

Joe gripped the kids’ shoulders as twin tears fell from both men’s eyes. 

“She’s my daughter Barry and I am scared as hell but we would both do anything in this world to get her back safe and between the both of us and with the help of Caitlin and Cisco and the rest of the CCPD we will get her back.” 

Barry nodded and scrubbed his face of tears. Joe was leading to Barry back to the car when his phone rang. The forensic scientist was about to reject the call when he saw it was from Iris. Quickly accepting the call the hero ran outside to take the call. 

“Iris?!” 

Dracula laughed on the other end of the phone and Barry’s rage instantly grew.

“Nope it’s not your girlfriend, or is it best friend? Or is it sister? Well it’s complicated in any case. You know it’s amazing what you can find out about a person when you’re really good at snooping online and I am really good at it. And while I love the company of this fine young reporter what I really want is you.”

Joe was standing beside his adoptive son now, while calling Cisco and Caitlin about what was happening. 

“You can have me, just let her go.”

Dracula tutted and Barry clenched his fists in frustration. Of course this guy wanted to be theatrical about everything.

“Now that’s no fun. You know once I get you I’ll just keep taking your speed till I have what I want from this sorry city and then I’ll be off to live my life in luxury and, let’s be honest, probably more crime. And if you come after me I can let everyone else know your true identity, won’t that be fun?”

“Fine, you can have me just tell me where you are and let her go.”

“You’re a science guy right? Come to the abandoned observatory. Alone. And I’ll let her go. If you come with back up I’ll drop her off the top of the tower. See you soon!” 

The call ended and Barry had to resist the urge to throw his phone against a wall. This guy was loving the thrill of kidnapping Iris and threatening her life. This was a sick man that he had to stop and while he took his threat of hurting Iris very seriously he also had to think about the rest of the city. Dracula could not be allowed to use his powers to terrorize Central City. 

And so with the help of Joe and the Star Labs team, Barry had cops waiting outside the perimeter of the observatory, ready to come in when The Flash had gotten Iris to safety.

Ever since he had become The Flash, Barry had wanted to keep people safe and he had tried to hard to keep Iris out of it but then she had found out about him and insisted on helping and while it was better having her know about everything it was also more dangerous. Barry hated that she had been captured by a crazy meta that had used his own powers to kidnap his best friend. 

“You ready Bar?”

Barry nodded, knowing that Joe was watching him from his position with the rest of the police. 

Walking up the stairs to the top of the observatory tower Barry swallowed nervously and went through the plan in his head again. His hands shook with nerves, he wanted Iris safe so badly but if Dracula hurt her he would have no way to stop him.

As he got to the top of the tower however, the nerves left him, replaced quickly by determination and rage. He could hear Iris cursing her kidnapper as she struggled against her bonds. Both Iris and Draculas heads turned when he finally reached the top and entered the lofty space. Barry looked at Iris and gave a slight nod which she returned. He would get her home. 

“Hellooo Mr Allen. So nice of you to join us, and alone as well, thank you very much.”

The meta sped to Iris before Barry could move any closer to her and laughed as lightning streaked after him. 

“Bet you miss this huh? Well you got your girl to safety and that’s the main thing right?”

Untying her from the bench she had been sat on the man started to lead her to the stairs when he suddenly stopped at his laptop and frowned.

“Are those cops outside?” 

Barry groaned inwardly. He should have known he would have surveillance set up but he had been so focused on saving Iris he hadn’t thought of it.

Dracula started dragging Iris to the ledge of the tower instead and with her hands still tied she couldn’t fight him off. Barry reached out to them but couldn’t get closer than two meters without Iris being pushed closer to the ledge. 

“I told you not to bring anyone Flash and now the girls gonna pay. Now when I throw her off, I’m gonna speed my way out of here and you’re going to watch her die knowing her death was your fault.”

Iris squirmed in fear as the criminals grip tightened on her arm as he pushed her to the ledge so that her heels dipped over the edge and her whole body shook, trying to keep balance.

“Ready?”

Barry was desperate. He reached his hands out and begged the man.

“No! Please, I’ll make them go away.”

“One.”

“Let her go please, your don’t have to do thi-“

“Two”

“Please!”

“Three.” 

“IRIS!”

Push.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry watched Iris’s feet slip off that ledge at the same time that he felt crackling electricity trail up his arms and to his chest. His skin was burning but he could only focus on Iris’ figure disappearing over the edge and her scream tearing through the air.

It was an impossible situation. Iris would die if he didn’t do anything, but what could he do? 

There was no way to get everyone out of this alive and so, with a silent apology to Joe for having to see what was about to happen, Barry jumped. 

Iris was thrown off the tower first and it wouldn’t be long until she hit the ground but Barry had the advantage of being calm, as calm as he could in this situation, and being a scientist. 

Angling his body just right, he was able to fall fast enough to get closer to Iris, close enough to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her to him. She was still screaming but gripped him as tight as she could, her arms tucked between her chest and his. 

“Barry?!”

There was no time to say anything to her, though there was so much he wanted to say. Twisting as much as he could while falling and holding Iris, Barry held her above him and wished she wouldn’t have to see the ground hurtling towards them, or them to it, but knew it was his only way to save her. 

The lightning was crackling through him but it felt more like a goodbye from his speed and as it burned white hit through his chest. The wind whipped Iris’ hair above him and Barry looked into her eyes one last time before they hit the ground.

...............................

Iris couldn’t stop shaking. The fall lasted only a few seconds but felt like minutes as her best friend held her and sacrificed his own life for hers. When they had landed she had been knocked out for a few minutes and woke up surrounded by medics with her father latched onto her hand.

“Dad? Where’s Barry?” 

The pain in his eyes told her all she needed to know and she pushed herself up off the bed despite several pairs of hands trying to hold her back.

“Baby he…… Caitlin’s trying…”

Her whole body hurt and breathing made her chest burn but Barry was… there was blood everywhere. Caitlin and Cisco were desperately trying to stabilize him but he already looked dead. 

“Iris, baby let the medics check you over.”

Joe didn’t want to lose two children in one night and he could barely look at his adoptive son.   
But Iris had his blood on her and he saved her life, yet again, she had to stay with him. Tears blurred her eyes and she could barely breathe but all she wanted was to be with him. '

“Barry!” 

Joe cried harder as she screamed and he held his daughters hand as she was sedated and loaded into the ambulance. 

Joe had watched the whole terrifying thing and he would forever owe everything to his adoptive son for saving Iris but he also knew that if Barry died he would never forgive himself for not protecting his children better.

...........................

Barry hurt. Every bone, every muscle, every inch of his skin was sore. He felt himself waking from something that felt vast and deep but had no desire to leave it just yet. The blackness he just came from was quiet and empty though voices had sometimes made their way through. 

Now that he was coming closer to consciousness he felt a hand in his and another hand going through his hair. There were those voices again and he could swear that one of them was Iris. 

“You know I don’t like seeing you like this Barry so I’d really appreciate it if you woke up. You saved my life again. I never know how to thank you but this time….. This is way bigger than anything else Bar, you were so close to dying Caitlin said… well your alive so open your eyes already.”

She sounded so upset and now that Barry had remembered what happened he figured it was probably time to listen to her.  
Although the pain now made sense it didn’t lessen it any but Barry squeezed Iris’ hand anyway. 

“Barry?” 

The very tired speedster mumbled her name and did his best to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was the same thing he saw last. Her eyes, shining with tears once again but she was smiling and she looked so beautiful. 

“You okay?” She was becoming clearer now and Barry lifted a heavy hand to her casted hand.

“Yeah I’m okay, just some broken ribs, a concussion and a broken wrist. I’m just so glad you’re alive.”

Barry’s face crumpled and a tear slipped from his eye.

“Didn’t protect you. M’sorry.”

Iris brushed the tear away with her fingers and then turned his face to look at her.

“You almost died protecting me Barry Allen, you are my hero.”

Cisco walked in then with Caitlin who both looked very happy to see him awake.

“If your powers hadn’t come back when they did you likely would have both died. Barry even with your speed healing we were very close to losing you. It’s good to see you awake.”

Cisco nodded and laid a hand on his friends shoulder.

“Yeah man and don’t worry about Dracula, without your speed he wasn’t able to get all the way down the stairs before he was arrested. He won’t hurt anyone ever again.”

“Oh good because I don’t ever want to do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos or a comment hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon


End file.
